


Count to 6

by uglyNicc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyNicc/pseuds/uglyNicc
Summary: When news reached Helios that a shipment of Eridium had been intercepted on Pandora, everyone had expected the worst. The entire space station steered clear of their CEO, who was infamous for reacting violently to bad news.Handsome Jack, however, was not swathing the expected path of carnage through the halls. He seemed to be downright chipper, and by lunch time, still hadn't air locked a single accountant.Maybe it had something to do with the little remote he'd been carrying around all morning...





	Count to 6

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the tags are more of a precaution so please don't read if hints of those things make you uncomfortable; while this is completely consensual and Tim is 100% on board, I know the whole Boss/Employee power imbalance can make some uncomfortable, so if this isn't your thing might be better not to read further.

When news reached Helios that a shipment of Eridium had been intercepted on Pandora, everyone had expected the worst. Reports coming in indicated that a Vault Hunter had derailed the train, leaving nothing but a smouldering wreck at the bottom of a canyon, the precious cargo destroyed in a spectacular explosion.

Understandably, the entire space station, from the snobbish executives in three piece suits to the lowliest mailroom clerks, were giving Handsome Jack a wide berth. Their CEO was infamous for reacting violently to bad news, and no one wanted to find themselves on the receiving end of of his rage.

Handsome Jack, however, was not swathing the expected path of carnage through the halls. He didn’t airlock a single accountant. He was heard making the usual snide comments, laughing mockingly as he tripped no less than eight employees on his way to one of the boardrooms, and was reported to be in good spirits pantsing one of the stuffier execs before the start of a budget meeting.

Despite the fact that Hyperion stocks had taken a sizeable dip at the news of the derailed shipment, to the casual observer, Handsome Jack seemed to be downright chipper.

It seemed too good to be true. There were uneasy whisperings that someone in marketing had seen the CEO carrying around a small, palm-sized device, a claim backed up by nervous programers who had seen Jack toying with some handheld contraption during his surprise visit to their department.

_Could be some new prototype...?_

_I wonder if it releases endorphins or something? He is in a really good mood, all things considered…_

_Maybe it’s a detonator…_

It was still early, but the day’s body count was still at zero when Jack headed up to his office at the lunch hour break. The workers of Helios breathed a collective, tentative sigh of relief, thankful for whatever had saved them from the wrath of the Hyperion CEO, at least for now.

 

~

 

Jack hummed tunelessly as the elevator glided upward, mind wandering over his growing list of shit to get done. It looked like the idiots in upper management had taken his threats at last week's meeting to heart and gotten their departments running more smoothly. There would be a delay to one of R&D’s projects on the effects of Eridium slag on threshers which was —

_All the fucking Vault Hunter’s fault._

Tendrils of rage crept through him and he grit his teeth. Jack closed his eyes as anger burned like a dull ache in his head. He thrust his hand into his jacket pocket, large palm closing over the remote.

Jaw tight, Jack withdrew the device and looked at the little dial, the tiny embossed arrow on its surface currently pointing to 3. Jack thumbed the dial up one setting. He’d set it to 6, the highest notch on the remote, more than once throughout the morning, and had fiddled with it during his meetings and rounds of the space station.

As the elevator climbed higher, he took a deep breath, his broad chest puffed out as he held it before exhaling and putting the device back in his pocket. The anger burning behind his eyes gave way to a sinister pleasure as he watched the floors count up on the screen above the doors.

The elevator chimed jovially and Jack strode purposely down the hall. He stuck out his leg and tripped one of the mailroom guys travelling in the opposite direction. Jack kept walking, snickering as he heard papers and files scatter across the hall as the worker fell with a yelp.

His secretary shrunk slightly as Jack barked out instructions that he was not to be disturbed. She nodded meekly and looked back down at her desk as the CEO slipped through the massive doors to his office.

The click of the lock echoed through the empty room, the silence abrupt after the bustle outside. The lights were off, the glow of Elpis through the massive window behind his desk casting everything in a dull gleam. He waited, hand resting on the door handle. If he hadn’t been listening for it, Jack would have missed the quiet whine that greeted his arrival.

Keeping his face impassive, a dark thrill slithered within him as he cut a direct path across his office, sneakers silent on the polished floor. He felt eyes on him, following his movements, but ignored them. Another whimper tickled his ears as he leaned his hip against his desk, resting a hand against the surface as his body relaxed against the heavy furniture.

“J-Jack, please—“

“Shut up, Tim.”

There was no anger in his voice, only a menacing calm that left no room for disobedience. Fishing the remote out of his pocket, Jack idly rolled it in his fingers before flicking the dial down to 2.

Jack heard an exhale of breath, the whisper of skin against fabric and a delicate clink of metal in answer to the change in intensity. A cruel smile pulled at the CEO’s lips.

Thinking he’d ignored Tim long enough, he cocked his head to the side, finally fixing his mismatched eyes on the seating area by the bookshelves and hidden airlock.

In the low light, Jack could see Timothy just where he’d left him. Head resting on the armrest of the couch, his doppelganger was on his back, wrists bound in thick leather cuffs, tethered by a short chain to the matching collar around his throat, balled fists resting over his rapidly rising and falling chest. Knees bent, Tim’s feet were planted flat on the sofa cushions, a spreader bar at his ankles keeping his legs apart.

“How ya doin’ there, Timmy? Good? Productive morning?” Jack asked casually, tossing the remote up in the air and catching it easily in his palm.

There was no answer.

Jack pushed off the desk, and cranked the dial up to the highest setting as he made his way over. Tim absolutely _wailed_ , his back arching, legs trembling, toes curling against the fabric of the sofa.

“Me? I know I’ve had a _very_ productive morning trying to clean up the mess you left me, Timmy, my boy,” Jack hissed out, coming to a stop behind Tim’s head as he loomed over the couch.

Tim looked up desperately, eyes unfocused, his pupils blown. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, from the tip of his freckled nose to the tight muscle of his stomach. A strand of hair was plastered against his damp forehead, and quiet, ragged breaths escaped past his parted lips. He squirmed uselessly against his restraints, and now that he was closer, Jack could hear the furious buzzing of the toy.

“Oh I’m sorry, pumpkin,” Jack continued, starting a slow pace around the back of the sofa. “Have I put you in a difficult position?” He spoke with the same cold calm, a dangerous edge to his words. “Can’t imagine it’s worse than the one you put me in when you failed to keep that train from being blown to bits.”

He paused at the foot of the couch, where he could get a better view of the predicament he’d left his body double in. His cock stood at attention, swollen and leaking. Below his balls, only one curved end of the wishbone-shaped toy was visible, the rounded tip pressed snuggly against Tim’s perineum. The other end of the toy was causing Tim to pant and wriggle as it vibrated against his prostate.

Tim’s body shuddered violently, his hips bearing down on the toy as he let out a strangled gasp, fingers and toes clenching. Jack turned the dial down to the lowest setting as he rounded the corner of the couch, his other hand trailing over his doppelganger’s thigh. Tim’s skin was hot to the touch, flushed and sweating.

“How many is that now, kitten? Lost count yet?” Jack leaned down, grabbing the chain linking the collar and cuffs. He yanked Tim up towards him, and the body double whimpered as the movement put more pressure on the toy within him. “Gotta say, as far as punishments go, you’re getting off pretty light here.”

Jack pulled him into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue as Tim sluggishly tried to match Jack’s fervour. It was sloppy and mean, exactly how Jack wanted it. Giving his double’s lip a smart bite, Jack released his hold on the chain and Tim’s shoulders dropped back to the couch with a soft thud.

Peering down at the other man, Jack's eyes were hazy with lust as he palmed the front of his pants. Tim looked absolutely wrecked. His cock was still half-hard after his most recent prostate orgasm, and the toy was still massaging that same spot within him. Seeing his body double like this gave Jack an indescribable thrill. His own face looking back at him, his own blue and green eyes clouded with need, a near perfect copy of himself bound and helpless…well, Jack was sure the company physician would have a field day if the CEO ever actually went to the psych evaluations required of Hyperion staff.

Pocketing the remote, Jack undid his belt and unfastened his pants, freeing his growing erection. He reached a hand back into his pocket and thumbed the dial. Tim’s reaction was instant. His body tensed and a low whine rose out of his throat as the intensity of the vibrations increased again. Jack bit his lip as he slowly stroked himself, hungrily drinking in Tim’s strained movements and pleading noises.

“I’m not convinced you’ve learned your lesson yet, Tim,” Jack murmured, his voice low and threatening as his hand moved over his shaft, thumbing the wet slit and spreading pre come over the head. “Maybe I should leave you here for the rest of the day, really let it sink in.”

Tim shook his head, his words rushing out. “Please, I-I won’t…I won’t let you down again,” he gasped, his voice hoarse.

“Are you going to be good?”

Tim nodded eagerly, another strand of hair coming loose to stick to his forehead.

“Use your words, Timmy.”

“I-I’ll be good, s-sir.”

Jack groaned, giving himself a firm squeeze. “Roll over,” he commanded.

His body double struggled to obey, the spreader bar and restraints limiting his range of motion. Jack growled and none-to-gently flipped Tim onto his stomach. Climbing onto the sofa behind him, Jack roughly pulled Tim’s hips up and removed the toy from his ass. The sound Tim made was downright obscene, a confused mix of relief and displeasure at the loss. Jack smirked, switching off the vibration and tossing the toy aside carelessly.

“Just look at you,” Jack whispered, his voice husky, calloused fingers tracing the fluttering ring of muscle, still wet with lube. “All spread open and ready, still greedy for more.” Tim answered with a desperate whine, turning his head as much as his bonds allowed to fix an eye on Jack over his shoulder. His dick hung heavy between his spread legs, weeping drops of pre come onto the couch cushion below.

As much as he wanted to draw this out even longer than he had already, Jack’s patience was at its limit. He’d enjoyed playing with the remote in full view of his employees, knowing that in private Tim was here, writhing and helpless at every turn of the dial, sensation rising and falling in unpredictable waves, completely dependant on Jack’s whims.

Pushing his pants further down his thighs, Jack withdrew a packet from another pocket. He ripped open the foil and slicked lube over his length, spreading the excess over Tim’s abused hole, making his body double tense slightly at the cool contact against his heated flesh. “I know you won’t disappoint me again,” Jack groaned as he slid into Tim, his hands gripping the doppelganger’s hips tightly. “Right, Timmy?”

Tim nodded again, his face against the cushions, upper body resting against his bound wrists, moaning as Jack pressed deeper inside him. Jack immediately set a brutal pace, snapping his hips and relishing the broken off cries and whimpers beneath him. The slapping of skin on skin and harsh breathing filled the office as Jack mercilessly pounded into his body double.  
  
"Still so tight," Jack huffed out, his cock dragging over Tim's hot inner walls as he pulled almost entirely out before driving his hips forward forcefully. "Even after hours with that toy in you, you feel so fucking good." He repeated the movement as Tim begged for more.

Tears leaked out the corner of Tim’s eye as he cried out loudly and pressed back into the thrusts as best he could in his position, his usual shyness melted away by the hours of captive pleasure. If he hadn’t been so far gone, the body double might have worried someone outside the thick office doors would hear them, but it was obvious that Tim was far past caring.

Jack grit his teeth, the tension building within him as he rushed closer to his peak. He curled his body against Tim’s, grinding his hips against the other man’s ass as he reached down between his doppelganger's legs. Jack fisted Tim’s cock clumsily as he rocked against him, sinking his teeth into the body double’s shoulder.

“J-Jack, I’m gonna….gonna—“

Tim bit down on his knuckles as he came, spilling his release against the couch as Jack milked his cock. Jack gasped as Tim spasmed under him, tightening around his length and pushing him to his own blinding climax. Cursing loudly as his hips stuttered in their rhythm, Jack pressed Tim into the couch as he rode out his orgasm. His cock twitched as he emptied into Timothy, hips moving in shallow, abortive thrusts.

They both sank limply into the couch, breathing hard as Jack lay still fully clothed over Tim’s naked, sweating back. After a few minutes, Jack gingerly withdrew, careful not to get tripped up by the spreader bar as he got to his feet. Looking down at Tim, he let out a dark chuckle. “Tim, pumpkin, get your ass up.”

Timothy mumbled something unintelligible, his body a boneless heap, laying against the couch. Tucking himself back into his pants and fastening his belt, Jack walked to his desk and fished the key to the restraints out of his top drawer. Tim was still in no shape to move when he returned, and it took some effort to roll the other man onto his back. “C’mon TimTams, time to get back to work,” Jack said brusquely, turning the key in the small lock on Tim’s collar to free the chain before unlocking the leather cuffs. He released the spreader bar last, which rolled off the sofa onto the floor with a clatter.

“I mean it Tim,” Jack warned, already moving back to his desk. “I’ve got work to do, and you sure as hell do too.” Tim groaned as he finally stirred, slipping off the open collar and cuffs, stretching out his stiff arms and legs. “But Jack —“

“Nah-uh, you fucked up big time kiddo,” Jack answered, a note of warning in his voice. “You get back down to that trash fire of a planet and do your job, or so help me I’ll cut your pay check in half.”

With a tired sigh, Tim wobbled as he got up from the couch. Jack couldn’t hide the smug smirk pulling at his lips. His body double looked like a newborn animal trying to walk for the first time. Jack’s eyes drifted down to the rivulet of come running down Tim’s leg, and the wet patches drying on the sofa. Jack waved a hand dismissively in the direction of his private washroom. “You can clean up in there and get dressed, and just be thankful I don’t take the cost of a new couch out of your wages, no way is that stain coming out.”

The look Tim shot him was indignant. “It’s not my faul—“  
  
Jack’s glare was enough to shut him up. Rubbing his wrists with a sigh of defeat, Tim headed to the washroom on unsteady legs.

As he heard the splash of water, Jack pressed the switch for the lights and booted up his holomonitor, feeling more relaxed than he had all day. While he was still pissed about the lost Eridium shipment, he had to admit that Tim’s screw up had yielded some very enjoyable consequences.

Tim emerged fully dressed, his tousled hair swept back as neatly as he could manage. “I’ll, uh, be going then,” he fidgeted, turning to the doors.

“Don’t take this as an invitation to get sloppy, kiddo,” Jack called after him. “Or next time I might not be as generous with your punishment.”

A flood of pink coloured Tim’s freckle-dusted cheeks. He nodded earnestly and made his way out of the CEO’s office. Jack watched him go. It hadn’t been a completely hollow threat, he didn’t want Tim slacking in his duties or failing to do as ordered. There'd be hell to pay if those bandit assholes did any more damage to Hyperion property.

Still, if he had to, Jack would be happy to dream up some inventive new ways to discipline his favourite body double.

 


End file.
